I am Mentalocked
by EddyLayan
Summary: Patrick Jane rencontre Sherlock Holmes qui lui n'est pas habitué au mode américain...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est un brouillon, je sais pas si je le finirai. Cela dépendra de ce que on me met en Reviews...ou pas.**

* * *

Venir le réveiller en pleine nuit, juste pour rencontrer "un étrange homme" en voilà des manières ! Patrick Jane, à moitié endormi, était arrivé au QG du CBI avec, pourrait-on dire avec une heure de retard, ce qui lui avait voulu une grimace de la part la seule policière qui l'accueillit. Des cheveux bien lisses trop bien coiffés, et des grands yeux, si bien que Patrick se demanda si elle avait dormi ou pas.

"- Je vous ai appelé à 1h47, il est 2h47, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Dites moi si vous voyez le soleil quelque part, parce que là, j'ai du mal, répliqua le consultant en baillant.

- Vous aurez pu au moins venir dans un délai plus réduit que celle ci...Souffla-t-elle.

- allons, Lisbon, dites moi qui est il, pourquoi et comment ? Et je vais retourner me coucher...

- Je ne crois pas non, je suis sur que vous allez...trouver ce cas étrange.

- Tellement ?

- Suivez moi."

Il suivit son amie jusqu'à une salle interrogatoire mais il ne rentra pas tout de suite. Elle l'incita d'abord à observer cet "étrange homme" dans une autre pièce à travers la vitre qui permettait d'observer sans qu'on le sache.

"- On l'a retrouvé en train de vagabonder sur une scène de crime, commença Lisbon tandis qu'il regardait l'individu.

- Une scène de crime ? C'est donc pour ça que je suis là ?

- Non, puisque nous avons trouvé le coupable...

- Hein? Attendez...sans mon aide, s'étonna Jane.

- Oui, sans le votre mais avec le sien, lança-t-elle en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction de l'étranger.

Patrick donnait à celui-ci une bonne trentaine d'année, bien qu'il semblait encore plus jeune à son avis. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés. Il portait un long manteau noir qui lui arrivait à ses mollets et une écharpe bleue allant très bien avec ses yeux beaucoup plus bleus. A travers ce regard froid et perçant, le consultant du CBI perçut une lueur de vivacité, brillant presque arrogant. Son visage fin et pâle n'exprimait aucune émotion, sinon destabilisait le policier qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne crispait pas des mains, elles étaient posés sur ses genoux l'une sur l'autre comme si elles se reposaient en attendant que cet interrogatoire se terminait. Il semblait sur de lui, calme.

Les questions qu'on lui posait n'étaient simplement que pour l'identité mais à la grande surprise de tous même de ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la vitre, la discussion dérivait vers un autre sujet.

"- Bien, dit "...", je voudrais savoir quelle est votre nom ?

- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, répondit-il.

- Nous devons savoir votre nom, ne voulez pas un avocat ?

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Et je ne suis pas américain.

- Vraiment, vous bluffez ? Quoi vous êtes européen. Vous n'avez aucun passeport sur vous...

- et si je vous dis que vous trompez votre femme avec une prostituée qui croit que vous êtes célibataire, que diriez vous ?"

La phrase qui fit palir le policier.

"- Comment...vous...C'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Oh, en plus la prostitué est blonde, interressant...votre femme doit vraiment vous faire confiance pour..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un coup de poing attérit sur son visage le mettant à terre. Alors que "..." avait l'intention de continuer, Lisbon et Patrick entrèrent précipitemment dans la pièce.

"- Stop ! Ordonna la chef, stop, vous ne devez frapper un homme !"

Le policier essaya de se calmer.

"- Je...Je vous prie de m'excuser, c'est venu, comme ça."

Le jeune étranger, toujours à terre, ricana doucement. Sa lèvre inférieure laissait échapper un peu de sang. Il se leva, impassible. Sur ordre, le policier s'en alla laissant Lisbon et le consultant avec l'individu.

La jeune femme reprit la place de l'interrogateur tandis que Jane se plaça à coté d'elle.

"- Très bien, nous allons recommencer. Votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis personne, répliqua l'homme au long manteau.

- Vous êtes anglais ? Lança Patrick.

Les yeux profonds de l'étranger se posèrent sur lui. Une lueur de brillance s'allumait tout à coup. Si bien que le consultant se sentit presque mal à l'aise.

"- Je...viens de Londres, dit-il avec une inspiration.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? Continua Patrick sans laisser le temps de Lisbon de passer à sa propre question.

- C'est personnel.

Alors que beaucoup évitait le regard de Jane, lui le soutint.

"- Vous échappez à quelque chose, une menace, la mort , la prison ?"

Son amie le laissa interroger. Même si elle aurait souhaiter le faire mais étrangement, elle eut l'impression que le jeune homme avait confiance en Jane. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite comme si il analysait les paroles de ce dernier.

"- peut-être bien les trois à la fois.

- Maintenant vous pouvez me dire qui vous êtes ?

- Pourquoi le dirais je ?

- Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, de même très intelligent, quelqu'un de doué. Vous l'avez prouvé tout à l'heure, je sais aussi que vous nous cachez quelque chose qui peut risquer votre vie."

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il avait touché juste, il crut que l'individu allait répondre à ses questions pour de bons. L'interrogé ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire :

"- Je sais que votre femme et votre fille sont mortes assassinées et que vous êtes toujours en deuil. La seule façon de garder leur souvenir et de vous jeter dans la police pour retrouver l'assassin, je sais aussi qu'il est difficile pour vous d'oublier ce passé funeste...vous êtes donc le consultant...voilà quelque chose d'interressant.

Lisbon se tourna vers Patrick afin de percevoir sa réaction. Il parraissait choqué. Son adversaire sourit content de l'effet.

"- Je me nomme Sherlock Holmes et je suis censé être mort, avoua-t-il pour finir.

* * *

"Jane, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Lisbon dans la salle de pause. Elle posa du café sur la table et s'assit en face de lui.

- Oui, tout va bien, marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

- On ne dirait pas."

Il n'ajouta rien. mais elle insista.

"- Cet homme a dit vrai ?

- Oui, tout ce qu'il a dit, n'a rien de bluffant, l'informa-t-il en prenant un peu plus de voix, il a beau être arrogant et sans sentiment pour les autres, il est sur de lui, sur de ce qu'il fait, touche le point faible des gens et...

- Arrêtez là, on dirait que vous faites votre propre autoportrait.

- Je ne suis pas arrogant ! Se vexa-t-il;

- Vraiment ?

- N'exagérez rien, Lisbon !"

Celle ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

... ( à suivre maybe )

**Adieux ou au revoir, sachez que je ne connais pas toute la Série du Mentalist. Merci à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Jane avait beau observé cet individu depuis des heures dans l'autre salle. La vitre avait beau lui montrer ce Monsieur Holmes, il n'arrivait pas néanmoins à déceler ce qui n'allait pas.

"- Vous devriez lui parler, Jane, lui conseilla Lisbon pour la énième fois, cela fait plus d'une heure que vous le regardez. Vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose en discutant avec lui.

- Non, cet homme est malin, il peut me mentir sans que je m'en rende compte. Tout chez lui traduit une confiance absulue en lui, il est entouré d'un cercle de glace et de froid si intense que moi même je le ressens malgré ses murs.

- Est ce la première fois que vous ressentez cela ?

- Non, il y a des années avant que je ne commence...J'ai rencontré un autre homme...comme lui. Mais le cas est très différent.

- D'ailleurs il est temps de le lâcher, on ne peut le garder aussi longtemps en garde à vue, surtout s'il est innocent.

- Pas encore, attendez encore quelque minutes, murmura le consultant.

- Jane, nous avons des règles à respecter, nous ne pouvons le garder plus longtemps et..."

Son ami se leva brusquement, les yeux fixés de l'autre coté de la vitre. Lisbon suivit son regard bien qu'elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

"- Vous voyez ? Lança Jane.

- De quoi ? Il ne fait rien.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Ses yeux ont commencé à cligner plusieurs fois alors qu'il y a une heure il pouvait les laisser ouvert sans le moindre problème.

- La fatigue, surement.

- Non, ce n'est pas de la fatigue, rétorqua-t-il, c'est encore plus grave."

Il sortit de la pièce, suivi de sa compagne afin d'entrer dans l'autre salle. Sherlock sursauta en voyant Jane entrer bruyemment.

"- Pourquoi ne dites vous rien ? S'écria ce dernier en s'approchant de lui comme s'il était près à le frapper.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Feint l'anglais un peu confus par la question.

- Vous n'étiez pas en train de tourner autour de la scène du crime par amusement, engagea Patrick, vous étiez en train de chercher des indices qui vous permettez de trouver le meurtrier, car la victime n'était pas la cible. Vous le saviez, vous saviez que l'homme qui a été tué n'aurait jamais du mourir. Et le véritable coupable, toujours en fuite d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ne devait pas le tuer. Car c'est après quelques minutes que vous êtes retournés sur la scène, parce que vous vous êtes assurés que vous n'étiez pas en danger. Vous ne connaissez pas le meurtrier mais vous devez vous en débarrasser au plus vite. Car la cible, c'était vous."

Sous le choc de ses révélations, Lisbon ouvrit la bouche et adressa un regard de frustration à Jane qui souriait. Sherlock, silencieux, ne disait rien. Il ne semblait même pas surpris.

"- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Vous aviez dit que vous souhaitez échapper à la menace, à la mort et à la prison. Vous retrouver sur une scène d'une crime vous aurez été foutu en prison direct si vous étiez un crimininel, donc vous êtes menacer par la mort, la prison n'est seulement que pour une accusation. Lorsque la police vous a trouvé, vous vous êtes laissé faire, parce que vous n'aviez pas la force de chercher un refuge et que vous avez besoin de protection. Vous êtes surement habitué à ce que la police vous couvre, non ?

- Je n'ai pas besoins de...protections. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, cassa Sherlock un peu vexé par les paroles de son adversaire.

- Je le sais. Mais afin de vous mettre à l'aise, je vous conseille d'enlever votre manteau, conseilla Jane en prenant place en face de lui, allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais seulement vous poser quelques questions qui dureront un peu plus d'une heure...

- En quoi concerne-t-elle ?

- Un peu de tout."

Lisbon, encore une fois, se sentait vraiment inutile, elle préféra être seulement témoin de ce qui pourrait se passer. Après tout, le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés n'avait rien à faire sur une scène de crime. Et si Jane avait raison, alors il fallait faire en sorte de retrouver ces poursuiveurs.

Sherlock hésita à obéir, il n'aimait pas écouter les conseils des autres. Pourtant, la voix du consultant était douce et inspirait la confiance absolue. Lentement il se leva, gardant les yeux fixés sur Jane et enleva son vêtement favori. Il perçut tout à coup un agitement de la part de la femme policière qui recula légèrement. Quant à Jane, lui, ne lacha pas son regard sur la chemise blanche de Sherlock. Ce dernier baissa ses yeux en direction son estomac. Il apperçut avec horreur que sa chemise était rouge à moitié par le sang qui s'échappait d'une déchirure de son coté droit, sans doute causer par une balle.

Il eut un peu de mal à réagir rapidement, son esprit travailla alors dans une réflexion lente. Quand est ce qu'il a pu être blesser ? ll souvint alors d'avoir entendu un coup de feu, plusieurs coups de feu, tandis qu'il fuyait dans les rues. Il avait à un moment donné, senti une brulure mais avait rapidement oublié...Ainsi il avait été touché et il ne l'avait même pas remarquer !

Son esprit conscient de la blessure le fit trembler et il toussa plusieurs fois laissant échapper un filet de sang. Lisbon vint à son aide tout en demandant à Jane d'appeler des secours. Sherlock tomba au sol et soutenut par la femme, il cracha un peu de sang. Il eut un vertige soudain. Comment pouvait-il être si maladroit ? Si insensible ? Il se souvint qu'un jour, il avait été blessé par une lame et n'avait rien senti jusqu'à qu'il aille chez lui, lorsqu'il avait enlevé tous ces vêtements. Là, il a été touché par une arme de feu.

Jane ne bougeait pas, il observait cet homme souffrir par la découverte de la blessure. Il se rendit compte que le cerveau de chacun n'était pas la même. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas comme les autres, pas comme Lisbon ou Grisby ou bien même John le rouge. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'un homme sur terre comme Sherlock Holmes pouvait exister.

"- Jane ! Rappela Lisbon presque sous la panique, vous voulez qu'il meurt ?

- Oh, mais il ne mourra pas...

- JANE !

- C'est bon, j'y vais..." Dit il en quittant la pièce;

Lisbon tenta ensuite de garder conscient le jeune homme.

"- Il va chercher du secours, murmura-t-elle.

- Il a raison...je ne vais pas mourir, le rassura-t-il comme s'il percevait son inquiétude.

- Pourquoi ne l'avait pas dit ?

- Je ne le savais pas...

- Comment ne peut-on pas le sentir ?

- Si vous voulez le savoir, j'étais toujours été insensible, souffrir ne me fait rien...Je crois que j'en ai l'habitude."

Il emit une nouvelle fois un suite de toux.

"- Mais qui êtes vous ? Murmura Teresa Lisbon plus à elle qu'à lui.

- Vous souffrez vous aussi ? Lança-t-il à moitié endormi;

- Quoi ?

- Votre père..." Puis il n'arrivai plus à achever sa phrase.

* * *

"- Ne rien sentir, je veux bien, mais rester conscient, c'est assez étrange, s'amusa Jane en salle d'attente avec la seule plante qui se trouvait.

- Les médecins ont dit qu'il s'en remettra très vite. Il semble qu'il soit atteint d'un symdrome dont on ignore encore le nom, l'informa-t-elle.

- Il va mourir, lacha tout à coup le consultant.

- Quoi ?"

Elle semblait choquée par ses paroles. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se remettre des évenements, le voilà qu'il prédit la mort.

"- Il va mourir si on ne fait rien. Il est menacé, cela se voit, le seul refuge qu'il a trouvé est d'être auprès de la police. Il veut protéger sa vie, mais il ne sait pas comment. Il sait qu'il peut mourir à chaque instant qu'il passe sans protection.

**Dans la vraie vie, c'est impossible de ne rien sentir. Je vous en prie ne me faites pas la remarque... lol ^^'**


End file.
